Forget me nots
by Kindred01
Summary: He finds a teen walking middle of the road, on a lonely stretch of road and he founds himself wanting him.


He found the teen walking in the middle of the road, he slowed his car down and moved along side of him. The boy was wasn't wearing very much a thing long sleeve shirt and shorts, this is where he found himself looking up the long pale legs to the curve of his backside that was slightly hidden from view by the oversized shirt. The shirt itself looked like it has seen better days as it slipped off one of his shoulders, it was an old Beacon Hill's lacrosse team shirt and it made him wonder.

The rain wasn't heavy as it was before but it is icy cold outside and he could see that the teen was soaked though "Hey kid are you lost?" Derek asked, the boy stopped and turned to look at him. He was pale and there was darkish rings around his eyes it made his whisky orbs

"I'm looking for my way back to town." He said, his voice was soft but it held a hint of cheekiness and Derek found that his mouth was dry as bone

"You're going the right way, where you heading I could give a lift?" He asked, he stopped himself and wondered why on Earth did he offer to give him a lift…because he was wondering a dark lonely road…his mind told him.

"Nowhere, I'm new to town." Derek frowned and looked at the shirt he was wearing "It was my fathers." Derek was sure that was a lie, but the teen with the long legs moved around the car.

His fingers moved around the car's hood tapping them as if he was playing a piano, Derek groaned as he pulled a blanket from the back of the car and placed it on car seat. The door open and in slip the teen and again he found himself looking the teen's legs as he watches him slides in. He could smell him under all that dampness and it was a luring scent that he found himself swallowing a lump in his throat. …I want to sink my teeth into him… he though. The boy warps the blanket around himself and smiled at him. "I'm Stiles?" He told him

"Derek." The teen smiled brightly at him as the man started driving again.

"Where you from if you're not from here?" He asked as he headed for town, the boy looked in front of him bring his legs up onto the chair and that is when Derek notices his bare feet.

"Here and there." He whispered,

"You are very crypt about yourself." Derek asked, he looked at him again and notices the tattoo on the teen's leg that went up and under his shirts. The boy chuckled and sighed as he leaned back in the seat.

"Like what you see?" He smirked

"Stop that, you're an incubus aren't you?" The words fell out of his mouth and it took him a second to realised it

"Oh you're good for a werewolf, but I'm only half Incubus the other half is… vampire." He told him.

Derek should have just dropped him off somewhere in town but instead he took him back to his apartment. He knew it was a bad idea but he found he didn't want to let of the teen just yet, that and he think the pack will want to see him. "Taking me home are you?" Stiles as he pressed his hand on the wolf's thigh and moved it up to his groin. Derek made a noise and jerked a little as the Halfling leaned in and grinned at him as he whispered in his ears "If you're good alpha I will give you everything you're desiring. Right from fucking me to knotting me." He grinned. Derek felt his breath catch in his throat the boy was playing his wolf's need.

"You will kill me." Derek said, as he shook his head

"One thing you should know about me Mr Wolf I don't kill to get what I want, never need to. You could easily kill me with our brute strength." Derek nodded he guessed he could hold his hands around his throat to long or snap his pretty little neck, he sighed and turned towards his loft.

"What do you want?" You didn't just come to town on a whim?" He asked,

"I wanted to come home." He whispered, and for a moment Derek saw vulnerability and his sadness "But I guess my home is no longer there." He told him.

"Where is your home?" He asked, Stiles looked back at him and bite his bottom lips.

The car stopped outside the loft and Stiles still looked at him "Stiles?" He asked softly, as he turned to face him, suddenly the boy went back to smiling at Derek and leaned in close.

"Let's not talk about me, that's boring I have something much more fun in mind." He said, as he pressed his lips against Derek's lips wouldn't let go. Growling Derek warped his arms around him and pulled him close and kissed him back, with just enough forced. He knew he will kick himself tomorrow for this…if I live…he thought, but he pulled back and looked at the whisky amber orbs

"How do I know you won't kill me?" He growled, his own eyes turning red as he looked down at him.

"Well… by body doesn't work like the others does being half vampire and half incubus I don't take much from my partners and I can always live off blood." He smiled at him as he let his hand wonder once again. Groaning as the hands slip into his jeans Derek' growled again.

"Get out of the car."

Once in the loft Derek pulled the teen's clothes off almost ripping them as he dragged the boy to his bed. Stiles moaned and tilted his neck letting Derek mouth at his throat "Fuck me wolf man, fill me with your seed." Growling Derek pushed him against the wall warped his hand around Stiles' throat and looked at the golden eyes "That's right big boy breed me, like a bitch." Stiles growled back that is all Derek need to throw the teen onto the bed and rip his own clothes off and jump him.

….

Stiles screamed as he felt himself cum, he threw his head back and dug his nails into the wolf's chest. Derek growled as he kept snapping his hip up into the teen his claws were holding the Halfling down onto his lap. He has this beautiful creature riding his cock since he brought him home, he has knotted him 4 times and still they are still going. Stiles groaned as he felt the knock grow inside of him.

He looked down at the wolf man and smiled as he pressed his hands to his stomach "I feel so full." He purred happily, Derek looked at the slight bulge of the teen's stomach and the sweat covering his skin along with small patches trails of blood. His hair was wild as his golden eyes. "What the matter cat got you tongue." He asked with a grin, his lip were painted with blood just as Derek were. Derek moved his own hands and rubbed Stiles stomach almost cooing.

"Mine." He growled, as he hands went to the teen's throat and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips, their mixture of bloods on their lips added to the taste.

"Yours." The Halfling purred as he kissed Derek's throat nipping at his skin. Derek warped his arms around him. While they laid there Derek's chest vibrating from his happily growls he could smell something different there was a change in the teen's scent it has become softer, moving Stiles he looked up at him.

"Your scent it's changed?" He whispered, to him as he cupped his face, the teen smiled sleepily at him.

"Has it?" He asked

"Don't play coy, you know it has and Incubus knows their own body." He told him.

Pushing himself up Stiles let out a small whimper at the movements as he rubbed the wolf's stomach and tilted his head. "Tell me Mr Big Bad Wolf what did my scent tell you before we fucked like wild beasts." He told him,

"Wet…" Stiles chuckled at him "Ripe for breeding." He growled as he let his red eyes flash

"Right." He whispered and tapped his nose "What is my scent telling you now?" He told him softly, it took Derek a couple of moments of sniffing the air for him to figure out and then a smiled grew on his face.

"You're not going to leave?" Derek suddenly ask, his face changing as he cupped his cheeks

"No I'm not going away." He whispered "I rather like you and pups need their father." Growling again Derek spun them around and had Stiles laying on his back.

When Derek woke next morning, he was alone in bed he pushed himself up and looked around the room in confusion. One Stiles is gone and two his room was wrecked the mattress was half hanging off the bed his bed sheets were torn and deep claw marks were on all the walls. Derek pressed his face into torn in half pillow and stretched his body as he breathed in the scent of his bed partner. He could then smell coffee wafting through the loft he groaned at the smell as his stomach growled…bugger…he thought, and then he realised that Stiles was still there. Pushing himself up and then toppled off the bed thanks to the half tips mattress. "Uhh!" He pushed himself up from the floor and then grabbed his pair of jeans that he pulled off himself last night.

He stood looking in the kitchen at the young Halfling cooking at his stove, tilting his head the alpha spots the cup of coffee waiting for him "I wondered when you were going to get up." He said, turning to face him and placing a plate of food in front of him.

"I thought you left." He said, Stiles smiled and walked around to him and kissed on the lips.

"I told you won't." The teen was wearing one of Derek's shirts and not much else and wolf still couldn't keep his eyes off him as the teen picked up his drink and sat next to him. They sat in silence Derek enjoying the food in front of him and the heaviness of the teen's head on his shoulder. Looking up at the clock Derek groaned, if he didn't get going he was going to be late for work.

"I have work today." Derek told him, Stiles moved his head and took a sip from his tea as he looked at the wolf as he ate "It's a long shift I'm afraid." He said

"What do you do?" He asked as he licked a bit of tomato sauces off the side of Derek's lips.

"I'm a deputy." The teen stiffen and pulled back, his eyes seem to change and go dark as if it brought a painful memory to mind

"Stiles is there a problem?" The teen didn't say anything "Stiles?" He whispered as he touched his cheek, the teen blinked and his eyes were back normal.

"No…" He forced a smile onto his lips "Not at all, I will be here when you get back don't worry I've made my nest at my roots." Derek nodded at him, even tho he didn't quite understand.

…he walked into work, smiling he couldn't help himself he found his mate he found the boy's behaviour strange it like he couldn't really remember but was to shamed to say. He walked passed the sheriff's offices and stopped and looked through the window at the photos on the shelf behind the desk. Walking into the room he walked over to the shelf and picked up one photo frame and looked down at the happy grinning boy in it. "Deputy Hale what do you think you're doing?" Turning around Derek looked at the sheriff.

"Who is this?" He asked, he felt his mouth was dry as he asked him, frowning the sheriff looked at the image of the boy and stood there not saying anything.

"It's my son Stiles."

"You son?" Derek asked, feeling like a weight has been dropped in his stomach.

"He went mission 5 years ago." Derek looked back at the photo and held his breath before looking back at the man.

"You need to come with me I have to show you something."

The drive to the loft was painful John was asking questions as Derek drove "I picked him up last night, he was walking in the middle of the road. All he was wearing was a Beacon Hills lacrosse shirt and shorts." He said, John frowned at him

"So how did that end up with you fucking him?" He snarled, the alpha wolf didn't look at him

"I didn't plan to, my wolf recognised him as our mate before I could even think, all I knew is he smelt good. He is half Incubus and vampire and strange mix." John went quiet as he looked out the window "How did he go missing sir?"

"You heard Scott talk about Theo and the dread Doctors?" He asked, he see Derek nod from the corner of his eyes "I was hurt and ended up in hospital and I think Theo took Stiles. I have no proof he did because we never found Stiles and even Theo seem confused. They made Chimera it sounds like they did the same with my son." They stopped at the loft and Derek turned to him and sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I think he has amnesia, he didn't know why he need to come here and when I told him I was a deputy he seem to look far off." John nodded and got out the car, he didn't care if his son was the devil as long as he had him back, even if it means he is mated to Derek Hale.

When they walked into the loft Derek called out for him "Stiles?" He waited for answer and watched as the teen walked down the stairs and into the living room "There you are?" Derek smiled as he let the Sheriff in.

"What are you doing back? Couldn't keep away from me?" He grinned as he winking at him, he then stopped and looked at the sheriff. John stood still and looked at his son, he was different there was just something about him that was different even if he looked the same.

"Stiles I want you to me John Stilinski, he is the sheriff." Derek said, Stiles just looked at the older man and his heart start to race.

"Stilinski." He whispered

"Yes." John whispered back, he could see the cogs in the teen's eyes working the name though his mind.

"Stiles Stilinski." He said slowly "I'm…Stiles….Stilinski." He told them, Derek watched as the teen looked up in panic and fear "Dad?" He choked

"Oh god Stiles." John said, as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Stiles." The teen started to gasp in panic and John moved closer to him "He's having a panic attack!" he said to Derek.

The alpha rushed forward to Stiles and warped his arms around him as the let out a scream that had both mean cover their ears and turn away before the teen slumped in the wolf's arms. Derek carried him over to the sofa and placed him down gently "What was that?" The sheriff asked "Is he part banshee as well?"

"No some vampires can let out a scream at can brake glass if they are in trouble or in pain, I think his memories are coming back and he was in pain." Derek said as he looked at the black veins running up from his hand and into his arm.

"I should call Alan and Scott." John said, Derek nodded as he looked at the older man.

"John if I knew he was your son I would have told you sooner." John gave him a small smile and kissed the top of the teen's head.

"I'm just glad he is home."

….

Hour later Scott arrived at loft, he ran into the living room and stopped in his tracks as he caught the scent that didn't belong to Derek or the sheriff and Deaton he walked slowly to the sofa when he see the three older men stood around the unconscious form of Stiles. "It's really him?" He whispered, as Deaton looked up from where he sat knelt on the floor.

"Yes." John said he was sat on the coffee table as Derek stood by the sofa.

"He looks…looks the same?" He said with a frown as he reached out and touch the teen's hand to see if he was indeed was real.

"That could be his vampire side or his incubus." Derek said, his throat felt raw as he tried his best not to let out growl at the men touching his mates.

Scott looked wide eyed at the wolf at learning his best friend is a now a Chimera, it made him want to drag Theo from his cage and kill him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned to Derek, he could smell the pain, anger and confusion that rolled off his scent in waves and was mixing with the sheriff's own pain, anger and confusion. "A…And you just found him walking the road back to Beacon Hills?" Scott looked at Derek, the alpha nodded but wouldn't take his eyes of his mate.

"I didn't know he was Stiles? I've never seen a photo of him." He said to them, Scott frowned knowing that Sheriff took it hard when Stiles disappeared and couldn't look at his photo without crying and wanting to drink. He had taken the photos down and then there was bomb in his offices. He had to redecorate and it's only been these last couple of days since he put the new photos up.

"If you did know he was would that have stopped you mating with him?" Alan asked, Derek looked at all of them and shook his head.

"It's not as simple as that." Scott whispered, when he thought of his own mate.

Deaton rubbed is head as he stood up and placed a blanket over Stiles before looking at John and the other. "I won't know more until he wakes up, Derek you said you think he has some memory loss?" He asked, the alpha wolf nodded

"Yeah he didn't seem to understand why he need to come to Beacon Hills. I think he was hiding the fact he couldn't remember." He said, Deaton nodded as he put some things away. They heard whimpering and turned to face the teen on the sofa.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered, as he knelt in front of him and touched his face as the teen started to come to. His head turned to the side as his face screwed up before he open his eyes. He looked up at Scott and then snarled as he launched himself at the wolf and pinned him to the floor

"STILES!" Derek yelled, as the teen stopped and turned to his mate and the two other men in the room. "He wasn't going to hurt you." Derek whispered to him, Stiles turned back and looked down at him and tilted his head as he leaned down and touched his face. Before he pushed himself up and then walked over to Derek and nuzzled his neck.

Scott pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at his friend "Stiles." John whispered as he tried to hide the shock out of his voice. The whisky eyed teen looked at him with a fearful stare

"You're dead." Stiles whispered, John frowned as he rubbed the back of his head "You…you died." He told him.

"No, Stiles I didn't die I was hurt." He told him softly, turning more to face John more "I would never leave you." He told him, as he reached out and touched his cheek the boy purred softly as he turned his head to the hand and rubbed his face.

"H…he told me you were dead."

"Who?" Scott asked as he pushed himself up, Stiles open his eyes and looked at the other alpha and blinked a couple of times.

"S…Scott." He whimpered, the dark haired alpha beamed as he remember his named.

"Yeah dude it's me." He whispered, as he walked over to him "It's me Stiles." He said smiling softly.

"Theo." Stiles suddenly said "Theo!" He started to panic his eyes changing colours as he growled the people in the room "Theo!" He cried out,

"Stiles shhhh it's okay he's not here." Derek said, as he walked up to him and the teen snarled at him and warped his arms around his stomach "Shhh my little mate, it will be okay he's not here he won't hurt you or our pups."

"Pup!" John gasped, as he looked at him with wide eyes.


End file.
